


Praise Kink - Kenma/Bokuto

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto is needy, and Kenma needs to decide whether to indulge him or not.





	Praise Kink - Kenma/Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for any variation of bokuakakuroken and praise kink/dirty talk/begging so this happened.

Bokuto was fidgeting. Bokuto had been fidgeting for quite a while, actually, and it was starting to seriously get on Kenma's nerves. He had been able to ignore it for a while, but he was failing his game more and more as time went on, and he knew full well it was because of Bokuto's restless energy. When he got a “game over” once more, he sharply turned to Bokuto and frowned.

“What do you want?” he asked, a bit angrier than intended, and felt a pang of guilt when Bokuto visibly deflated. “You're restless.”

The softer tone of his voice didn't do much to cheer Bokuto up, so he shut his handheld and turned his full attention to his boyfriend.

“I'm listening,” he said.

Bokuto was fiddling with his fingers and pointedly not looking at Kenma.

“I didn't mean to bother you,” Bokuto said.

 _You already did_ , Kenma wanted to snap, but took a calming breath before speaking.

“You're not a bother,” he said.

Bokuto stared intently at the floor, and Kenma was starting to form an idea of what was happening in his head.

“You're never a bother,” he repeated.

Bokuto was poking at the floor now, focused on the way his fingertip squished against the hard surface.

“You can't get it if you don't tell me what it is you want,” Kenma said.

Bokuto froze, having noticed the new note in Kenma's voice. They stayed quiet, Kenma waiting for Bokuto to talk while Bokuto was either trying to make sense of his thoughts or gathering courage. Kenma took the silence as an opportunity to take in his own body language and made sure to turn more openly towards Bokuto and relaxing his arms that were trying to cross over his chest. When Bokuto swallowed and turned to look at his general direction, he leaned slightly forward.

“I just,” Bokuto said quietly, seeming to weigh his every word carefully. “I was hoping that maybe… that maybe we could… would you touch me?”

Kenma smiled fondly at Bokuto who was tumbling over his words, still not looking properly at him.

“I'm proud of you, Koutarou,” he said. “You've finally found the courage to ask for things. Good job!”

Bokuto flushed and turned his eyes to look at Kenma, peeking from behind his brows. He looked like a tentatively excited puppy, and Kenma fought hard to keep his face straight.

“You are such a good boy, Koutarou,” he continued, letting his words pour slowly over Bokuto. “However, I'm not sure I'm feeling it.”

Bokuto's face fell, but Kenma didn't give him time to panic.

“I guess you should convince me,” he said.

Bokuto sat frozen for a tick, then mouthed “oh”, before his eyes lit up in understanding.

“Kenma,” he said and shifted closer to his boyfriend.

“Yes?” Kenma answered, sounding disinterested.

“Please,” Bokuto said quietly and brushed Kenma's knee softly. “Kenma, please, I… I need you.”

“I don't think so,” Kenma said.

He turned to take his hand-held back and turned it on.

“Please, Kenma,” Bokuto said, not deterred now that he had understood the situation. “I'll do anything.”

Kenma glanced at him before returning to the game, starting the level yet again.

“I don't think you're adequately dressed to be making such offers,” he said.

Bokuto perked up and was already pulling his shirt off.

“Hmm, you take suggestions so well,” Kenma said while furiously trying to appear that he was playing rather than watching Bokuto. “I didn't even have to tell you what to do.”

Bokuto whined in the distinct way that Kenma had learned to know as a sign of pleasure and arousal, and he only ever made it when Kenma praised him. In no time, he was sitting naked before Kenma, who was determined not to look lest he be distracted too much to continue with the plan. He felt Bokuto's keen eyes watching him.

“You seem eager,” he said, trying to sound distracted. “Just how eager are you? What do you want?”

“Will you,” Bokuto started, then stumbled over his words and stopped to calm before continuing. “Will you fuck me?”

Kenma grinned internally. He had hoped that Bokuto was going there. He schooled his face to stay blank.

“I don't know,” he said. “That's a lot of trouble for me. So much work.”

“Please, Kenma, please,” Bokuto used his best begging voice. “I'll do all the work. Please, let me have you.”

“Maybe I'll let you rut against my foot,” Kenma muttered to the game that he had paused without noticing when.

“No,” Bokuto cried out softly. “Kenma, please, I want you inside me.”

Kenma glanced at Bokuto from behind his game and was pleased to find him already hard.

“Well,” Kenma said slowly, internally chuckling at how Bokuto perked up. “Maybe I'll let you fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“No, please, Kenma,” Bokuto pleaded. “Please, I want your cock. Please, will you fuck me with your cock.”

Kenma sighed and shook his head, amusement dripping to the surface in his eyes.

“You're making this almost too easy,” he said, and continued before Bokuto could misunderstand. “You're doing so well, Koutarou. You're so good to me.”

Bokuto wiggled eagerly, his entire face shining.

“I guess I could,” Kenma said then. “But you'll have to earn it.”

“I'll do anything,” Bokuto said.

Kenma thought for a moment. He was good at controlling his arousal, but if he told Bokuto to prep himself, he might not be able to resist the sweet moans Bokuto was bound to make. However, if he told Bokuto to get him hard, he might not have the patience to wait while Bokuto prepped himself.

“So much trouble,” he sighed, using his internal horny debate to continue feigning disinterest. “I guess you should get me hard. See if I can even get it up.”

Bokuto immediately jumped closer, hands on Kenma's sweatpants, sliding up his thighs before tugging on the waistband. Kenma didn't help him slide his pants down, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the hand-held console and hips on the floor. Bokuto didn't seem deterred by it, slowly shimmying the pants over Kenma's ass and down his thighs. As much as Kenma had tried to keep himself cool, he was half hard already and knew that Bokuto could tell through his underwear. Respecting their game, Bokuto didn't comment on it: only smiled joyously as he pressed his palm over Kenma's crotch, the touch nearly innocent. He didn't linger long before he was peeling off Kenma's underwear, working equally slowly to before, except this time he didn't stop before he had pulled Kenma's sweatpants and underwear off completely.

Kenma didn't dare look at Bokuto's eager expression so he fixed his gaze on the game that was flashing "game over" yet again, except this time he hadn't noticed it happen. He started the level again when Bokuto's fingertips ran over his length right before he felt Bokuto's hot breath on his skin. Bokuto kissed Kenma's hip, and Kenma swallowed, trying to get his fingers to cooperate so he could more easily pretend to care about the game rather than what Bokuto was doing.

When Bokuto took his growing erection into his mouth, Kenma screwed his eyes shut and only barely suppressed a moan. His hand was in his own hair, pulling to keep himself grounded, and the hand that had still been holding on to the console was now feeling its way to the bed to safely discard the gaming device.

Bokuto was eagerly sucking the cock in his mouth, and Kenma gave in, stroking Bokuto's hair.

“You're so good to me,” he said and hummed in pleasure. “Koutarou, what a good boy. Your mouth is amazing. When did you get this good?”

Bokuto whined around Kenma's length and continued sucking until Kenma roughly pulled him away by his hair.

“That's enough,” Kenma said. “You should prep yourself. If you do a good job, I'll reward you.”

Bokuto jumped to action immediately, retrieving a bottle of lube from Kenma's drawer and settling before Kenma before popping the container open. He gave an eager smirk before turning around and lifting his ass to show off his tight hole. Kenma shuddered, already aching to fill Bokuto to the brim, but he bit his lip and watched Bokuto reach for the pucker and swirl a slick finger around it before pushing it in. Kenma thought about telling him to take it slow, but his cock was throbbing and leaking pre-come. He didn't want to hold himself back, so he didn't complain when Bokuto eagerly added a second finger, immediately scissoring them to loosen the tight muscles. There were slick sounds in the air when Bokuto pressed three fingers inside himself after adding lube to his digits. The skin around his entrance was glistening. Kenma didn't want to wait anymore but ground his teeth to contain himself a bit longer.

Bokuto's whines had gotten louder as he worked, and every now and then he moaned freely. Kenma hoped that Bokuto's own sounds were enough to stop him from hearing how hard Kenma was breathing. Bokuto had his three fingers deep inside himself, and Kenma couldn't wait any longer.

“That's enough,” he said, glad that he could still control his voice so well.

Bokuto immediately pulled his fingers out, whimpering at the loss as his hole twitched, needy.

“Kenma,” Bokuto whined. “Please.”

Kenma chuckled as darkly as he could with arousal surging throughout his body, keeping up Bokuto's anticipation for just a while longer.

“You have been such a good boy,” Kenma said, smiling at the way Bokuto shivered at the praise. “I do believe that you deserve a reward.”

Bokuto moaned and raised his ass up to offer Kenma a better view of his glistening pucker fluttering.

“Such a good boy,” Kenma mumbled and absentmindedly stroked himself. “Get on the bed.”

Bokuto hurried to get up and climb to the bed, settling on his hands and knees. Kenma took his time standing up and dusting his legs before turning towards Bokuto who was eagerly watching him in expectation. Kenma crossed his arms and pretended to think.

“Well,” he said slowly, stretching every word unnecessarily long. “I guess. You should probably… yeah. Turn to lie on your back instead.”

Bokuto turned onto his back right away, legs spread wide.

“So obedient,” Kenma said fondly. “Good boy.”

Bokuto whimpered. Kenma crawled onto the bed between Bokuto's legs. He kept his face neutral and allowed himself a moment to let his eyes wander over Bokuto's body, taking in the flush that had spread down to his chest, the way his nipples were erect, how his muscles rippled with his breath, the small puddle of pre-come smeared onto his hip by his heavy cock, and finally, the way his thick thighs were spread even wider now that Kenma was sitting between them.

“Lift your legs up,” Kenma said, gently slapping Bokuto's thigh.

Bokuto hurried to obey, scrambling to pull his knees towards his chest to hook his arms around them, raising his ass up for Kenma to get a good view.

“Such an obedient boy,” Kenma murmured. “My good boy.”

Bokuto whined. Kenma ignored it to slick up his own cock and settle against Bokuto's backside.

“You're so good to me,” Kenma said and smiled.

Bokuto was beaming, and Kenma could no longer keep his face in check, smiling fondly at the way Bokuto was practically vibrating with excitement. He pressed a wet kiss against Bokuto's calf before lining up with his slick entrance and slowly pushing in. He watched Bokuto's face closely to take in each variation of it as he breached the tight pucker and sank deeper.

Bokuto whined, high and needy, eyes shining with joy and trust. Kenma swallowed, sinking in slowly, Bokuto's hole fluttering hot around him.

“You're taking me in so well,” Kenma said. “You feel so good around me.”

Bokuto moaned and tried to wiggle his hips, but Kenma stopped him with a quiet frown.

“Good boy,” he said when Bokuto stopped trying to fuck himself on the cock halfway inside him. “A bit of patience and you'll get what you want.”

Bokuto was panting hard.

“Please,” he whined. “I'll be good. Please, Kenma.”

Kenma stroked his thighs and continued his slow sink, until his cock was all in, hips slotted perfectly between Bokuto's legs. He stopped to take in the sight of Bokuto moaning and needy. Bokuto's fingers were pressing into his soft thighs, and Kenma wondered if it would leave behind marks for days.

“Please,” Bokuto breathed and whimpered.

“You're so beautiful,” Kenma said. “You're so amazing, Koutarou. So perfect.”

He slowly rolled his hips, the motion pulling out a loud moan from Bokuto. He watched Bokuto's face, not wanting to miss even the tiniest changes. Bokuto already looked wrecked. Kenma fucked into him at an increasing pace, hips slamming against Bokuto's soft ass with louder and louder slaps of skin.

“You're perfect, my good boy,” Kenma rambled. “Your hole is so tight and good. You're incredible.”

Bokuto was moaning so loud that Kenma wondered if he could come untouched. He almost wanted to try, but he also wanted to give Bokuto the most pleasure he could. He was getting close himself, each drag of Bokuto's tight entrance around his cock and each needy moan making his spine spark with need, the heat in his belly coiling tight.

“Such a good boy,” he grunted.

He took a hold of Bokuto's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Bokuto was a keening mess, eyes glistening with tears and hair messy with sweat.

“Kenma,” Bokuto moaned, and it was all the warning Kenma got before Bokuto was coming, releasing all over Kenma's hand, ass tightening so hard Kenma quickly pulled out but couldn't help coming, the first spurt of his semen hitting Bokuto's insides, the rest of it spilling over Bokuto's ass and cock.

Kenma took a moment to collect himself before looking down to Bokuto, who was still holding his legs up.

“Kenma,” Bokuto sighed, all blissed out.

Kenma gently pried Bokuto’s fingers off his legs and lowered them to the bed. He stroked Bokuto's soft skin.

“I'm sorry I came inside,” he said. “You just got so perfectly tight I didn't…”

“It's okay,” Bokuto said and smiled. “I know you didn't do it on purpose.”

“Still,” Kenma insisted. “I'm sorry.”

“It was kind of sexy,” Bokuto said.

Kenma's brows shot up.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said and sighed. “Maybe next time you should come inside on purpose.”

There was a playful smirk on his face, and Kenma looked at it in awe before the words registered and his face flushed. He groaned and lay down next to Bokuto to hide his face in Bokuto's shoulder.

“Maybe,” he mumbled.

The way Bokuto laughed and pulled him into a hug made his heart stutter.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if this is good, but at least this still feels better than the next one I have written.
> 
> Yeah. Everything hurts right now so I have no idea what I'm doing, in case someone's lurking to find out why I haven't updated my on-going fics. And it's NaNoWriMo, and I got this fic published because I'm procrastinating writing. Anyway I hope that things will start looking up soon because there's not much further down that they could go.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)
> 
> I'm too tired to write html for links


End file.
